A failed experiment
by Agent Washingtub
Summary: Lizards breathing fire? seriously he should have known that was a bad idea. Rated M for reasons (no lemon).
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

* * *

He called me.

Seems I will go on another mission.

I wonder what it is this time.

The door opens. I enter

_head down, look at the floor. better yet close your eyes._

"You asked for me?"

"Yes. The lizard project was a failure. I need you to do some clean up work. You know where to go and what to do."

I gave a nod, then turned and walked out.

I searched my stuff for anything useful for the job. I found a dagger. I pushed my thumb over the blade and felt the metal flex.

There_ is no way this one can resist dragonbone not to speak of the fire.  
Well it's all you got._

I entered the ship and approached the captain.

"Drop me off at this point." I pointed to an isle on the map he was leaning over.

After a few minutes of a steady ride I realized my mistake. "No, wait" I pointed to a blue spot on the map a little west of the isle. "Drop me off there, I think I can swim the rest of it."

* * *

**I love writing without giving much information away. I will upload the first (real) chapter shortly. Gonna be rated M for reasons.**

**Anyways, please follow and review (I cant really expect a favourite for this chapter).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"There we are!" The captain yelled at me over the loud wind.

I jumped into the water. It was cold and wet as expected.  
_I gotta find some warm clothes._

While I swam to the beaches I saw a dragon glide through the water under me. Instinctively I dived down, then thought took over.  
_You can't take him now. Think clearly so you don't risk the objective._

I continued my way to the beach.  
_Wait, the beach? no you can't be noticed.  
_I swam around the island to look for another way to get to that island. Something more stony.

The only place for me to get out of the water was a 10 meters high sandstone cliff.  
_Oh great!  
_I climbed up said cliff. The wet clothes were really pulling me down but the longer I took the more water dripped down and the more water dripped down the lighter I got. Also the sun was up high and helped dry out the clothes.

After a while of climbing I finally reached the top. I walked through the woods looking around for something to eat, to make a fire and to have a camp.

I ran into a group of dragons pretty soon. They were less lizard-like and more like a bird. They had some sort of bone fan around their head and some really sharp looking spikes on their tails. The biggest of them, probably their group leader or something, stepped forward, ready to attack the invader of their territory. It spun around and shot three spikes at me. I quickly dodged them and even managed to pick one right out of the air to throw it back at that beast. unfortunately I didn't aim very well and the spike only bounced off its head instead of impaling it.  
Seeing that I was immune to the spikes it decided to daze me with it's fire breath. Seeing an immense light when it opened it's mouth I closed on my eyes and relied on my ears to locate that beast.  
I heard heavy, yet somehow light footsteps come closer. I stepped right and grabbed to where I assumed the fan horns were. I was proven right and pushed the horns forward, forcing the birds head to the ground. With all the strength I had I rammed my dagger into the birds neck. After a few centimeters I felt the blade touch something, then shatter. I pushed the rest of the dagger inside, leaving both the bird and my hand bloody.

I felt danger around me.

I had just killed the leader of a group of dragons.

I sniffed the wound, then looked at the group. I gave really slow and low growl. They sensed the danger and fled.  
_works every time._

I examined the corpse for what I could need. The wings weren't really useful, the head horns neither. The only useful thing about that animal was it's tail.

I cut it off. At the length of my own tail. Then I sliced it lengthwise with the broken dagger I pulled out of the bird's neck.

I wrapped it around my tail and felt it's essence flow through me.

To test the accuracy I shot a needle of a pine about 5 meters away. Just one single needle.  
_Well that is useful. Although I had better starts on previous missions._

* * *

**As you may have guessed the protagonist is not a human. And I'm not gonna reveal what exactly he or it is.**

**Please Follow/Fav/Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It had become night before I ran into another one of these creatures. I still hadn't found shelter and the night was pretty cold.

I climbed up a tree to look for a place to spend the night. The whole Island was covered by one big forest. Strangely there were a few giant pyramids, even higher than the trees.

I jumped to the ground and walked to one of those pyramids. maybe I could find a place to sleep there.

When I was there I noticed that they were more like orange leathery tents. After crawled into it I felt my surrounding heat up. from above came a growl.

I looked up and saw a head with two horns.  
_Oh great another one of these creatures._

It spit some fire at me which I avoided by jumping to the side. I noticed that it left a burning puddle on the ground. Then it swiped at me with its wings. I jumped up, landed on the wing and rolled down. The trees around me where cut down to their stubs. I shot two well placed spines to what was the equivalent of shoulders. After that I released a volley of spines to where I assumed the other limbs to be, if there are any.  
having no control over it's wings the creature fell down and I shot a spine right through it's head ending it's torment.

I cut off the wings and removed the leather parts.  
_Wings would be nice but those are just not practical.  
_Then I removed the bones from the blade part of the wings and wrapped the blade skin around my arm. Once again I felt it adapt to me.

To test my new abilities I walked to the next tree that still stood and did one inaccurate but fast slice. Being cut diagonally the tree first slid down to the left before it fell to the right.

I cut the fallen tree into logs and used the still burning puddle to create a campfire.

I opened my logbook.

Basic survival partially secured. Food still missing.  
Objectives killed: 2

_Oh man this one of my worst missions._

* * *

**I don't know what to write as authors note.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

'_Something is wrong here._' Hiccup thought. Usually there were many Nadders flying around that island, especially during the morning hours.

He and the other teens had taken off before sunrise so they would be able to watch the spectacular view on that island.

"Ooh, I can't see any nadders down there. Are you sure this is the right place?" Snotloud moaned.

"Yes I am sure. It has the exact same location on the map, the exact same shape and the exact same forests." their leader reassured.

"I'm sorry Stormfly. It looks like this will have to wait." Astrid patted her dragon.

They landed on the beach and dismounted their dragons. "OK we spread out and look for any nadders, if we don't find any after five minutes we return here." Hiccup instructed.

* * *

"Stupid Hiccup" Snotloud muttered. "Probably messed up reading a map. If I was the one in charge I would have read the map without making mistakes. we would be at the right island and have fun playing with nadders. Not that I would prefer them over you." he quickly added to calm down Hookfang. "And we wouldn'd be crawling through the dirt" he continued his rant "And Stormfly would be happy and Astrid would be happy." He closed his eyes while a broad smile made his way across his face. He tripped over a rock and fell. "OW! But no we have to..." he stopped speaking when he noticed some of the grass in front of him being red. He stood up completely and stared at what was in front of him. It took him a few moments to fully realize the horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" An extremely loud, extremely high Scream was heard across the entire island.

"Come on Toothless, Astrid's in trouble!" Hiccup said to Toothless who picked him up and threw him on his back while he sprinted towards the source of that scream. The scream that still continued. Tt stopped for a moment, as if someone inhaled deeply. So did Toothless. Then it was back. The dragon continued it's sprint.

"What is it Astr... oh it's you Snotloud. What is it" Hiccup shouted as he found the source. Then he saw it. "Oh my Gods. I didn't know dragon hunters where that brutal." By now Astrid and Fishlegs arrived. Astrid immediately turned around. "Stormfly, don't move. Just go away. _Please._" she turned to Hiccup. "We're leaving." Then she dragged her dragon to the beach where some fighting could be heard. Then a deadly nadder took off with his rider, not knowing why they left.

"Who did this?" Fishlegs asked, both shock and disgust written on his face. Before them there was a deadly nadder. A dead deadly nadder. whose blood dyed the grass around it red. whose tail was cut off. And whose tail bones, connected by some slowly rotting meat shreds.  
"I don't know. Let's just get out of here." Hiccup urged. "Come on snotloud, we're leaving" he wrapped an arm around Snotloud to support him.

"Thank you Hiccup." Snotloud weakly said. then he turned away, vomited into the woods and turned back into Hiccups supporting embrace. "I really mean it."

"I know. We'll find out who did this and make sure this won't happen again."

The flight back was mostly calm.

Hiccup flew next to Snotloud to look after him. It seemed he almost fell off his dragon although he was more awake than ever.

"Hiccup" Fishlegs tried to keep up with them. "I have to talk to you."

"Ok. Shoot!"

"I think it is better if he doesn't hear it." "_It's about what we saw back there_" he whispered. They flew into the clouds.

"What is it Fishlegs?"

"I have thought about who did _this_. You said it were trappers but I don't think so. Trappers and Hunter go for the head. You know as trophy. Or they take the wings. Or the bones. But I have never heard of a dragon hunter who take the tail. Also the tail bones were still there. Also the wound was not fitting to any dragon fighting technique known to Berk, you know, back in _those_ days. So I think that this wasn't a dragon hunter."

"So what do you think did this?"

"I don't know. There was nothing that indicated a ship landing on that island. I have no Idea who or _what _it is."

"We'll find out. Let's see how Snotloud is doing. Don't tell him any of this."

* * *

**Authors notes contain spoilers**

**you have been warned**

**The next victim of my OC is gonna be a whispering death. I plan to get a stormcutter for the wings, but I have no idea how I can involve that. PM me if you have any ideas.**

**By the way how do you like this chapter? please review (maybe follow or fav).**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

When I awoke, the campfire already burnt out. I destroyed the fireplace to make sure nobody would suspect me being around here. Then I started to walk around the island, thinking of a plan to eradicade these creatures more quickly and finish the mission. I stopped when I heard a rumble and the ground began to shake.  
_Earthquake, move to an open area!_

I hurried out of the forest and to the beach.  
_Dammit, now there are footprints now. So much for not being noticed._

The rumble got stronger, as if the earthquake was chasing me. I let adrenaline flow through my body and watched my surroundings carefully, especially the ground. Suddenly the Sand under me sunk, I quickly jumped away from it and landed flat on the beach. There seemed to be a muffled roar. After getting up, I noticed that the earthquake had stopped.

Later that day I found some more creatures. They were really small and therefore easy to hunt down. Their corpses had noting worth using for me, so I used them as food supply. Since I hadn't found a way to make a fire or roast them on a hot stone I was left no choice but to eat them raw.  
_Bah, they tasted bad. But at least they fill the stomach._

I had just finished the last one of these creatures when I heard the rumble again.  
_Whatever it is, it's coming for me. Again._

I once more ran to a more or less open field and waited for the beast to show up. I knelt down, trying to use the vibrations in the ground and my hearing to locate this thing. After a few moments it turned up right in front of me. It looked like an orb with a tail. It had some tiny wings that I could barely see, but hear by the flapping. It's eyes were grey. Most likely it's blind. It's tail was much longer than the one I had stolen.

The beast screamed at me.  
That thing had multiple rows of teeth. _It uses them to dig._  
I quickly fired a spine into it's throat. It didn't even touch the teeth and made first contact in the tail, where it entered the flesh and created a really deep wound. Crying out in pain only made it worse for this beast. It spat blood on me and began descending to the ground where I already waited. With a vicous, yet majestic swing I split it in half, ending it's torment.

I inspected the body, searching for anything that I could use. The tail was too long and there for not practical. The wings were small, but still able to lift that thing into the air. Then again there was hardly any weight to it. The eyes - why am I even thinking about this? That only left the teeth.

I pulled out one of the smaller circles of teeth and placed them behind my own ones. Then I picked up a boulder that just lied around, most likely from the thing erupting out of the ground. I shoved the rock into my mouth and chewed on it a while. Then I spat out some pebbles.  
_Does that thing eat rocks? How does it build tunnels that fast? where does the earth that it eats go?_

I went back to the corpse and took a closer look. I noticed that it had two slits on the left and right side of the back of it's head.  
_Hmm... That is indeed interesting._

Today I slept in the tunnels that the beast created. It wasn't as warm as the campfire the last time but at least I got some kind of roof over my head.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter?**

**Please Review, I want to know what I could improve to become a better writer.**


	6. Announcement

**Hey Guys,**

**I have run out of ideas for the next chapters but I have something really good in stock for later chapters. These later chapters will not be as bloody and so I decided to make a new story (T rated) that skips a few chapters. However I will continue writing the M rated chapters.**


End file.
